


Выходной

by Mey_Chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Когда Кавендишу чего-нибудь приспичит, Бартоломео знает - лучше сразу согласиться, расслабиться и получить удовольствие.





	

Идея принадлежит Кавендишу и только ему. Поэтому все последствия тоже на его совести. Хотя у него совести отродясь не водилось.

Бартоломео бы с удовольствием пощипал мимопроходящие корабли или весело провёл время в пивнушке на побережье какого-нибудь острова, но Кавендиш пожелал посетить карнавал в Сан Фалдо. 

Бартоломео подозревает, что Кавендишу просто приспичило посиять — почему бы не сделать это там, где полно народу и где каждый пыжится как может.

Они причаливают на корабле Бартоломео, и, отпустив команду погулять самостоятельно, идут вдвоём через толпы разодетых горожан и приезжих на главную площадь. По ходу, тут собрался народ со всех ближайших островов, связанных между собой этим диковинным морским поездом, и у Бартоломео руки чешутся устроить заварушку в местной гавани. Но Кавендиш желает погулять, не отвлекаясь на разбой, а Бартоломео в последнее время начал… как это говорится, «работать над собой». Он должен быть достоин звания преемника Луффи-семпая, а Луффи-семпай не разменивается на мелочи вроде грабежа городских толстосумов. Луффи-семпай разрушает тюрьмы, бьёт по лицу тенрьюбито и свергает шичибукаев. 

А Бартоломео… Бартоломео гуляет с Кавендишем, у них что-то вроде свидания.   
Но гулять просто так скучно, это только Кавендиш развлекается, красуясь и одаривая всех улыбочками. И расцветает каждый раз, когда его кто-нибудь узнаёт, хотя таких, понятное дело, всё меньше. Кому интересно Худшее Поколение, когда есть Луффи-семпай и его божественная команда. Судя по кислой мине Кавендиша, он и сам это прекрасно понимает.

В конце концов Бартоломео отстаёт ненадолго, ловит какого-то мальчишку в маске чертёнка, бормочет: «Держи эту листовку и сто белли, пойди и попроси у того мужика в шляпе автограф».

Мальчишка пожимает плечами, берёт всё, что дают, а потом честно вырастает перед носом у Кавендиша и клянчит как нищий, тыча листовкой в лицо: «Дяденька, да-а-айте автограф!». Это разводилово чистой воды, но Кавендиш надувается от осознания своей великолепности, достаёт специально для таких случаев заготовленную ручку с золотым пером и выводит свою фамилию со всеми вензелями и другими завитушками. А потом пялится на Бартоломео с видом такого бесячего превосходства, что Бартоломео готов проломить голову или ему, или себе за идею с пацаном. 

— Нам нужны костюмы и маски, — решает вдруг Кавендиш. 

Ну зашибись.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Бартоломео, ковыряя в носу со злости, хотя давно пора бы смириться и отвечать на все заявления Кавендиша только «да» ил «нет». Лучше сразу «нет». Но он говорит: «Зачем?».

— Потому что это карнавал, — говорит Кавендиш, словно это всё объясняет. Хотя у Бартоломео есть подозрения, что Кавендиш не хочет засветиться на публике в одной с ним компании. Мечта юных дев должна быть одинокой, а не пидорасом.

Его не переубедить, и они прутся куда-то по мостикам и переулкам в сторону от основного скопления народа. По пути Бартоломео цепляет со столика открытой веранды кафетерия бутылку то ли вина, то ли ликёра (он не силён в напитках крепостью ниже сорока градусов) и выдувает её в одно лицо, пока Кавендиш выясняет у прохожих, где можно приобрести карнавальные наряды.

Допив, Бартоломео швыряет пустую бутылку за перила, прямо в канал, и потом выслушивает от какой-то старой коровы, затянутой в красный латекс, что нужно уважать местный порядок и не мусорить, и бла-бла-бла. Бартоломео в ответ начинает ей объяснять, что на этом свете он уважает только Луффи-семпая и Робин-семпай, и господа бога Усоппа, и…

Где-то в этот момент он понимает, что ему дико хочется поссать, и спрашивает у коровы, где здесь туалет. Она не отвечает, зато начинает по-новой бубнить про уважение и порядок, и Бартоломео, махнув на неё рукой, идёт искать туалет самостоятельно. Теперь Кавендиш еле поспевает за ним.

Когда Бартоломео замечает на площади круглый фонтан с завитушками, фигурками пухлых младенцев и весь в позолоте, он понимает — вот оно.   
Распихивая мамашек с ребятнёй, которые кидают туда монетки, залезает на бортик, спускает штаны и с облегчением мочится.

Мамашки визжат, детишки хохочут; Кавендиш, что-то недовольно бормоча под нос, следом за ним поднимается наверх и тоже расстёгивает штаны. Как же обидно, когда не твои сиятельные кудряшки в центре внимания! Он явно хочет перетянуть внимание на себя.

Мерзко хихикая, Бартоломео толкает Кавендиша в фонтан — и летит следом, потому что сукин сын успевает ухватить его за рукав.

— Ты что творишь, от меня же теперь вонять будет! — кричит Кавендиш. 

Бартоломео в ответ только ржёт:

— Так всё равно ж переодеваться!

 

Магазины с костюмами и масками наверняка закрыты. Кавендиш слишком вдохновлён мыслями о нарядах, что не думает об этом, а Бартоломео молчит: так веселее.

До магазинов они не доходят — в одном из узких путанных переулков им попадается зажимающаяся парочка, парень с девчонкой, одетые в какие-то безразмерные цветастые костюмы; у парня ещё широкий алый плащ и широкополая шляпа с пушистым розовым пером. Это десять из десяти, и парочка, увлечённая друг другом, не успевает понять, что случилось.

 

Потом они переодеваются в каком-то закутке, стаскивая с себя мокрые шмотки, и хохочут. То есть хохочет только Бартоломео, Кавендиш всё ещё дуется за купание в фонтане. Молча и угрюмо он снимает с себя сначала плащ, потом рубашку.

Тщательно завитые волосы висят клочьями, и Бартоломео чувствует себя слегка виновато. Ладно, свалить Кавендиша в воду, в которую они только что помочились — плохая идея.

Бартоломео надоедает эта хрень с обидами, он подходит к Кавендишу и обнимает. 

Кавендиш гордо вскидывает голову, но не отстраняется, а так же молча стоит, опустив руки. В голый живот Бартоломео впивается пряжка расстегнутого ремня.   
Почему бы и нет, думает он и, взявшись за пояс штанов Кавендиша, тянет вниз.   
Тот бурчит что-то грубое в ответ, и это, конечно же, приглашение к очередной потасовке. Которая привычно заканчивается тем, что Кавендиш оказывается прижатым к стене, а Бартоломео, стоя коленями на сброшенных шмотках, отсасывает ему. 

У него нет заморочек вроде «кто сосёт, тот не мужик». Тот, кто при нём сморозил бы это, не сморозил бы больше ничего. И сосать бы не смог, даже если бы очень сильно захотел.

Может, именно это и нравится Кавендишу — что он, Бартоломео, просто относится ко всему. 

Чуть позже уже Бартоломео прижимается к грёбаной стене, сырой, с неровным рядом кирпичей, но это неважно, потому что Кавендиш охренительно трахается — пусть у Бартоломео и не пропадает ощущение, что и это он делает напоказ. 

Представляет, как смотрится со стороны его блестящий от смазки член, под каким углом красивее входить в подтянутую задницу Бартоломео и как бы поэффектнее разбрызгать сперму по его пояснице — да, у каждого есть свои задвиги, и этот не самый стрёмный. К счастью для Бартоломео, сегодня Кавендиш обходится без своей любимой темы, а просто кончает в него, и с минуту они переводят дыхание, прижавшись друг к другу, и это лучший момент во всём грёбаном карнавале.

 

Из переулка они выходят уже помирившиеся и разодетые на зависть всем местным и приезжим. Шляпа, конечно, красуется на голове Кавендиша, хотя Бартоломео смеха ради пытался отжать её себе, и лицо Кавендиша закрывает белая полумаска, которая очень идёт ему — но ему, сукину сыну, идёт вообще всё.

Теперь снова можно возвращаться в самую толпу, на главной площади какие-то концерты и представления: чуваки, одетые в драконов и рыболюдей, разыгрывают какие-то байки минувших дней; вокруг продаётся пиво, лимонад и сладкая вата; а потом, когда темнеет, в небе расцветают салюты. А по морю идёт поезд, и он тоже обвешан разноцветными гирляндами, которые отражаются в воде, блестят на рельсах. Бартоломео готов признать, что это даже почти весело. И самую малость красиво. 

Они стоят на одном из бесчисленных мостиков, Бартоломео пьян и счастлив, Кавендиш рядом, тоже пьяный в говно, бубнит что-то о смене имиджа, что ему надо добавить в костюм больше ярких красок, вот у Мугивары яркая жилетка, а ещё шляпу можно сменить на соломенную, ему наверняка пойдёт крестьянский стиль…  
Когда у Бартоломео опухает голова от этого потока мыслей вслух, он поднимает маску и, дёрнув Кавендиша к себе за ворот алого плаща, прижимается своими мокрыми от вина губами к его губам. 

У Кавендиша бабская манера — когда они целуются, он придерживает свою широкополую шляпу. Но целуется он тоже охренительно, а ещё Бартоломео иногда представляет, как они смотрятся со стороны, и сам себе завидует, потому что Кавендиш — настоящий красавчик. И стоящий мужик, несмотря на все свои загоны. 

— Я вот думаю, — говорит Кавендиш, когда Бартоломео наконец отпускает его, отрывается от него через силу. — Может, нам соединиться?

Бартоломео не сразу понимает, что он имеет в виду под соединением, потому что они вроде как уже, и потому что Кавендиш иногда выдаёт разные чудные фразочки, означающие вовсе не то, что может подумать нормальный человек.

— Твои и мои ребята? — доходит до него. — А твои согласятся стать пиратами Барто?

Кавендиш задирает нос.

— Нет, это твои станут Красивыми Пиратами, и…

Бартоломео ржёт как гиена, он не может остановиться даже тогда, когда Кавендиша уже трясёт от злости. Что поделать, его ребята над перспективой так называться ржали бы ещё сильнее.

Когда он всё-таки успокаивается, Кавендиш уже не хочет с ним разговаривать — он просто посылает Бартоломео нахуй и идёт куда-то с площади.

Романтика в опасности. Романтику надо спасать.

Бартоломео находит в толпе дозорного — приметил раньше на всякий случай, и вот пригодилось, — и, тыча пальцем в удаляющуюся шляпу с розовым пером, кричит через музыку и шум:

— Слышь, говорят, это пират. С наградой триста миллионов белли, прикинь! 

Тот меряет Бартоломео снисходительно-подозрительным взглядом от кончиков сапог до широко улыбающейся маски и отвечает, зевая:

— Если Мугивар увидишь, тогда зови.

— Да, — соглашается Бартоломео, — Луффи-семпай единственный, за кем стоит бегать. 

Полминуты дозорный тупо пялится на него, потом Бартоломео разворачивается на каблуках и идёт прочь, насвистывая и пытаясь догнать грёбаную шляпу с пером.

— Пошёл ты… — начинает Кавендиш, когда Бартоломео, отыскав его у старого доброго мраморного фонтана, хватает за локоть. Но к ним уже спешит тот самый дозорный, а с ним ещё парочка, а рядом какие-то парень с девкой в тряпье, и Бартоломео вдруг понимает, кто это. 

Устроить заварушку на многолюдной площади — то ещё веселье, но Луффи-семпай странно действует на Бартоломео: ему вдруг есть дело до того, что погибнут мамашки с детишками и влюблённые парочки типа тех, которую они раздели. А ему не хочется превращать эту праздничную площадь со звуками музыки, с запахами жарящихся на мангалах сосисок и сладостей в поле боя.  
Поэтому он хватает Кавендиша за руку и тащит прочь. 

— Пошёл ты… — снова затягивает Кавендиш, оборачивается, видит эскорт и припускает ещё пуще Бартоломео. 

К дозорным тем временем присоединяется то ли лейтенант, то ли коммандор — выглядит он внушительно и выпускает вслед им рой каких-то странных то ли пчёл, то ли ос — на всякий случай Бартоломео ставит барьер — и тот аж гудит, когда рой насекомых, в свете фонарей отливающих металлом, врезается в него. 

У одного из дозорных в руке лист бумаги, которым он размахивает, — листовка. Значит, преследуют не просто парочку грабителей, а вполне определнных пиратов. И пожалуй, пора делать ноги, потому что Бартоломео как-то переел романтики.

Гогоча, они несутся от преследователей через улицы и каналы и теряются от них уже ближе к гавани, и все ребята уже там.

Бартоломео даёт команду отплывать — надо ещё подбросить Кавендиша к его Красивым Пиратам, потому что ночью оставлять его на борту чревато. 

И хотя Бартоломео хочется иногда всяких глупостей: типа засыпать обнявшись, просыпаться в одной постели — с Кавендишем это не прокатит. Его собственная каюта закрывается только снаружи, она обита толстыми железными листами, и вход остальной команде туда заказан. 

Сейчас же Бартоломео хочется стащить с себя чужие тряпки и завалиться спать.   
Но Кавендиш стоит у борта, вертит в руках белую полумаску и смотрит на отдаляющийся Сан Фалдо, и ветер чуть шевелит его светлые волосы; а в сумерках мимо них проезжает с шипением поезд в сторону Вотер Севен, освещая море вокруг разноцветными огнями, и из-под колёс с шумом летят сияющие радужные брызги. 

И Бартоломео неохота, чтобы этот день заканчивался вот так, пьяным сном в одиночестве.

— Слышь, — говорит он, и Кавендиш переводит на него рассеянный взгляд. — Хочешь, побуду для тебя сегодня твоим личным Красивым Пиратом?


End file.
